onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sunnythousand808/Will Koala Join the Straw-hats?! (Chapter 623 Comments)
Hey guys! Long time no see!! The Fishman Island arc is really heating up and a lot of new characters have arrived on the OP stage. I figured I'd talk about one of One Piece's newest characters, Koala. She seems pretty cool (and cute!)! Maybe she's good enough to be (drumroll)... a new crew member for the Straw-hats! (DON!) Here's why: Fighting Style: In the flashback, Koala is only 11 years old, so it's safe to assume that she doesn't have any kind of fighting experience. However, that was 12 years ago, which means that NOW, she's 23! Anything could've happened between that time. That's definetly enough time to A) learn a fighting style B) eat a devil fruit or C) become accustomed to using a weapon. She'd also be older than half of the Straw-hats at the present time. Skill/Role in the Crew: As far as having a special ability/skill to contribute to the crew, I'd say that she could be the chore girl (Like how Coby was for Alvida!...except it would be a much more friendly environment)! Think about it! When she was with the Sunny pirates, she liked to show her appreciation to them by cleaning the ship, even when they said she didn't need to. Like Aladdin said (Awesome name by the way :D), it's been ingrained into her mind since she was a slave (Although it sounds kind of derogatory, I don't think it's that bad considering that she seems like she doesn't mind doing it :P). Also, if she gets a devil fruit power of some kind, that could also be her contribution to the crew. Here are some other "pros" for Koala joining the crew: *She's a girl (There's only Robin and Nami right now, so another female would be good). *She's a friend of Hachi, Jinbei and the rest of the Sunny Pirates, so that puts her on good standing with the Straw-hats as well. *She's a nice person! She wanted to prove that fishmen are good after all and she was extremly grateful to Fisher Tiger for taking her home. *She was introduced just recently AND she is an important character in the Fishman Island arc flashback (Obvious, but it's a good sign that she's a potential crewmate). *Her character design seems like she would fit right in with the other Strawhats! (I can't wait to see what she looks like when she's older). *Her kind, sweet, and humble personality would add a nice element to the crew and some "cons" as well: *We don't know where she is currently, or if she's still alive (She probably is, but the flashback's not over yet..) *She wasn't a fighter in the past and she may not be in the future. *Her personality may not be a good fit for the crew.' '''I think it will, but who knows? '''Closing Comments on Chapter 623:' This chapter was quite suprising. I'm mostly suprised about how fast the flashback is moving. I was kind of hoping that we would see more of Fisher Tiger in action (And maybe some signature techniques?), but, oh well. Nevertheless, this chapter was incredibly well written and it really gave us more insight into Fisher Tiger's personality and his true past. I really like Arlong's appearances in the flashback (He's one of my favorite bad guys because he looks cool!...but he really is a jerk XP) as well as the the other Arlong pirates whom we haven't seen since the East Blue saga. The ending with Kizaru and Arlong really got me excited about what's going to happen next! There will probably be at least two more chapters in the flashback, considering that Otohime's assassination has yet to be shown, as well as Jinbei releasing Arlong into the East Blue. Do you think that Koala will join the crew? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? What do you think of the Fishman Island arc so far? Please comment below!! And remember to "do it with a DON!!" Category:Blog posts